Taking a precision shot requires several constants. Among them are the ability of the shooter to acquire the appropriate sight picture, and the ability press the trigger straight to the rear without disturbing the sight picture. The weapon and ammunition should be capable of providing the shooter every advantage to take his best shot. The shooting position has to be stable, but stability is relative depending on the operating conditions. Prone is typically the most stable position, but not everyone's prone position is the same. Tactical and topographical considerations may also preclude the use of conventional prone positions. Further, urban operations may require a stable position off of a roof, or inside a dwelling.
Artificial rests add stability, and may include rucksacks, bean bags and locally acquired debris. The most common and convenient rest is the use of thirty-round magazines that are in the M4 carbines and M16 rifles used by the military. Although it is not optimal on hard surfaces, it is usually present as a necessary supply for the firearms.
Existing bipods are typically heavy and contain a multitude of parts. Further, not all of them can quickly traverse and/or cant without the operator adjusting the position of the legs or loosening and retightening parts. Therefore, there is a need for a lightweight, traversing and canting bipod that can be manually adjusted without the use of tools.